Flat-bottom stand-up bags typically contain deposited materials such as, for example, foodstuff (e.g., cereal, chips, popcorn, candy, nuts, or the like). Known flat-bottom stand-up bags include several design deficiencies that may result in, for example, an undesirable entrapment of the deposited material between folds of the material defining the bag, which may contribute to an imbalance of the bag. Such imbalances of the bag may result in the bag not being arranged in an upright orientation, thereby requiring an external structure such as a box or other fixture to ensure that the bag remains properly orientated on a display shelf. Without support from such an external structure, the bag may be susceptible to tipping over which, in turn, prevents a consumer from easily identifying the contents of the bag. While such external structures adequately support a bag on a display shelf, such structures add to the overall cost and complexity associated with packaging and displaying foodstuff.